zootopia_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Night at the Movies
The Legend of Reynard. Just the mention of that name brought a smile on the faces of many filmgoers in Zootopia and Bunnyburrow. It was an epic fantasy adventure saga which had been going for many years about a heroic fox warrior and his love, Princess Hermeline. Together they braved many dangers, saved many kingdoms and kept on struggling against their fearsome enemy, the wolf sorcerer Isengrim. Among the fans of this saga were Nick and Judy too. As the newest film in the series had come to theaters, the young Hopps couple thought this was the perfect movie for them to see together. On weekends when the two had nothing better to do, they often went to the movies. Whether it´d be romantic comedies or action flicks, the fox and the rabbit always founded something interesting. This was a must-see especially since both had been fans of the series for a long time. Finnick had been too, and he even had painted an image of the two main characters of the movie on his van. This also gave a perfect opportunity for a cosplay too. The koala who ran the local theater had written on a newspaper that everybody who would cosplay as characters during the premiere would get free popcorn, so there was that too. Some time before this, Nick had also declared his wife a “honorary vixen”, which made Judy even more suitable for the role of the fair Hermeline. This time though, she used white fox ears and a tail with her corset, armor and skirt to fit the role more instead of the hoodie. “You look wonderful, my dear. Even more beautiful than the lead actress herself”, Nick adjusted his helmet. He too had put on the loincloth, shoulder pads and the cape with a skull brooch of the hero. Both cosplayers also carried swords. “Thanks. You too make for a perfect swashbuckler hero yourself, my sly fox”, Judy said as the two went to pay for the tickets. Getting their popcorn too, the fox and the rabbit found their seats. They couldn´t wait for the epic movie to start. “And lets not kiss too loudly in the seats, so that we won´t bother the viewers behind us”, Judy smiled, putting down her sword. “I make no promises”, Nick joked. The fox had been in this theater too before in his childhood. His first movie experience here had been A Little Rodentian Tail, which was one of his all time favorite childhood movies. He was glad that this is where he´d get to see movies with his bunny wife too. “Want some jelly beans? I brought some too”, Judy took out a box of them from her purse. “Sure”, Nick smiled as Judy fed a couple from her paw. Finally, it was time. Lights went out as the film began. Once again it was quite an adventure. Reynard was on his quest to regain his homeland from Isengrim, with many battles and narrow escapes on the way. Both Judy and Nick felt ecstatic during the battle scenes. Being in the costumes made them feel like they were in the roles of the brave barbarian and his lovely princess. “Yea! Show them who´s boss, Hermeline!” Judy giggled eagerly as she fought a couple of brutish lion guards during a fight scene. “Well they certainly wouldn´t be a match for you either, my awesome honorary vixen”, Nick smiled. Judy was much better in melee fighting and fencing than he was, so his statement was quite accurate. The other viewers were enjoying the spectacle too. This was one of the finest kinds of summer blockbusters in the city´s film industry. Eventually came a romantic scene in the film too, with Reynard and Hermeline kissing passionately on a balcony. Judy especially loved those kinds of scenes. “Why does this seem familiar?” she batted her eyelashes at Nick, smiling mischievously. “Well art does emulate life and vice versa, if you know what I mean”, Nick placed his arm around Judy´s shoulder. She rested there in bliss, enjoying both the romantic scene and Nick´s embrace. Even the other viewers could see the affectionate couple in the front row seats, and couldn´t help but smile. “Zootopia´s number one…lovebirds…strike again”, Flash chuckled from his seat while eating his nachos. The film continued towards the end eventually. Finally the two foxes defeated the evil Isengrim and restored peace in their kingdom. A worthy conclusion to the epic saga. The delighted young couple left the theater, smiling contently. “I loved it. And I thought this series couldn´t get any better”, Nick said. “Well, the enjoyment from the experience was made even better by your company, my foxy hunk hero”, Judy put her sword back on the scabbard. “A perfect movie to watch with one´s honorary vixen indeed”, Nick said. “Two heroes in love who stuck together through thick and thin. It´s like the film was made just for us”, Judy held her husband by the paw. To her, he looked even more handsome in his Reynard cosplay as the character did on the big screen. “The love of the princess and the barbarian evolved from a friendship stronger than anything, just like us. But that´s how it is. The best kind of love comes from there”, Nick said earnestly. “You are right. We have more than enough experience about that”, Judy smiled femininely at the fox. Closing her eyes and smiling, Judy tugged Nick closer to her by his cape and kissed him on the cheek. He almost dropped his sword, but absolutely loved the feeling that came from it. To Nick, There was no girl braver or more beautiful than Judy in the city. She was truly like his warrior princess. Looking at the sky, Judy noticed that it was almost dark. They were ready to head for their car. “Well, it´s getting late. Let´s go home. I´m baking a blueberry roulade for dessert tonight, by the way”, Judy reminded. “You´re the best wife ever, Judy!” a delighted Nick hugged her. As if this day couldn´t get any better for him. Getting in the car, Nick couldn´t help but think again how lucky he felt to have someone like the rabbit as a permanent part of his life. Heroes in big screen are great, but heroes in real life are even better. Category:Oneshots Category:WildeHopps stories Category:Cosplay stories Category:NickXJudy Category:Nick and Judy's married years